


Nightmares

by monbebextra



Category: Phandom
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebextra/pseuds/monbebextra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fluff fic that takes place during Dan and Phil's Halloween week when Phil left Dan on his own. I tried to stick as close to canon as possible, but tbh they are probably more married than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is my first try at Phanfiction, which I had a lot of fun writing for this fandom. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you guys enjoy this one :)

     Dan Howell hated the dark. Which, was quite ironic given his taste of dark clothing. It wasn't the solemn color of it, nor was it the quietness (though the quiet often made him lose himself in his own head for hours on topics he really didn't want to think about: the purpose of existence for instance). No, it wasn't either of those things, it was the promise of something lurking in the shadows. Dan liked to label himself an intellectual skeptic when it came to the creatures that apparently went bump in the night, but his best friend looked at things much differently. Not only did Phil love story telling around halloween just to spark his nerves, he also decided it would be a grand idea to play only scary games for their channel in the upcoming days to the spooky holiday. Which, as much as Dan hated the immersion it took to record exactly what their fandom would want, he felt like he'd be fine given Phil was at his side. Phil provided a hand to squeeze off camera at the jump scares, and someone to distract him from the horror he was partaking in. Not to say he was a wimp, he just really hated the dark and nagging doubt at his own skepticism when it came to supernatural beings that could kill just for fun within seconds. Humans were weak as fuck, and if things like that did exist, he would be pretty low on the food chain. This would be about the time Phil would interrupt one of his routine rants to say “bottom of the food chain, huh? I wonder what it would be like to be a plant. I feel like it would get quite boring, wouldn't it?” This completely Phil-like comment would have calmed Dan’s nerves a bit, but Phil wasn't at his side this time. He just _had_ to go and leave him around halloween, didn't he? Perfect timing, really, their electric bill was definitely about to skyrocket.

     Dan sat up in bed and pulled his blanket around his shoulders as tight as he could, remembering back to that childhood assurance that a blanket could protect him from anything. Light was flooding into his room from the hallway, yet the darkness lurking in the corners by his bed and closet still frightened him. He had just finished recording himself playing _Asylum_ for their gaming channel, which had been hard enough as it was. Phil should have been home by now. He told him he’d only be gone a few days, not a bloody week. Dan was dragged out of his thoughts by something falling off his bedside table, causing him to jump away from the noise and hide his head under the blanket again. This was really stating to get ridiculous, he was a grown ass man, he could sleep with the lights off without freaking out. Even as he said the words in his head, he knew it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. Every time he closed his eyes shut against the slight darkness of his room, his mind went straight to the game. To crazy people trying to kill him with a whisk, or to the thing from Jeepers Creepers chasing him down to carve his eyes out. He gave up, everything in him wanted to scream away the fear, but instead he barrel rolled in his blanket to the other side of the bed to pick up his phone and dial Phil’s number as fast as possible. The call went straight to voicemail, which was when Dan realized just how late it was. He cursed under his breath and tried FaceTime, which rang a couple of times before cutting off again. He continued to call until Phil picked up. He was sitting in what looked like a cab, maybe a bus, reaching up to rub his eyes under his glasses with a concerned and very tired look on his face.

     “What have you done? Don’t talk your way around it, you broke something didn't you?” He asked with an unamused look, his voice raspy from sleep most likely. Dan glared at him through the phone.

     “Why do you always go straight to thinking I've done something wrong? Nothing’s broken, I called because I need you.” He didn't intend to make the last part sound the way it did, but Phil didn't seem to notice. He yawned and tried fixing his glasses again before raising his eyebrows at Dan and waiting for an explanation.

    “What is it then, I’m not too far from home, I was going to surprise you with British pancakes in the morning… I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour.” He said, leaning back in his seat as he awaited the rant he knew Dan was about to begin.

     “How close?” Dan asked in a small voice, looking around him again to make sure nothing had moved and no serial murders were suddenly standing next to his bed.

     “Maybe fifteen minutes… what’s wrong? Are you okay-?”

     “No I am NOT okay!” Dan interrupted, he'd done just what Phil had expected he would, the beginning to a routine Howell Rant. “First off, this whole scary games around halloween was possibly the _worst_ idea we have had yet. And to make it worse, you went and left me here, _alone_. Do you know what I’ve been through?” Phil just shook his head in exhaustion as Dan carried on, “Hell, Phillip Lester, literal hell. I played _Asylum_ on my own, and you know how I am when it comes to the dark. Especially being in the dark alone. I haven’t slept, and most of the lights in the apartment are on, sorry about the bill. Actually no, I’m not sorry, the bill is on you this month. You know I can’t physically fall asleep with the light shining in my eyes, so of course my bedroom light is the only one off, but still every sound scares the shit out of me-“

     “Dan, relax, I’ll be there soon, you can stay in my-“

     “Every time I close my eyes my fucking imagination makes everything so much worse. I want to leave this bloody room but I'm scared to move from were I am. Jesus Christ I’m such a-“

     “Dan! Listen to me.” Phil interrupted again, this time catching the younger boy’s attention. “I’m almost there, I promise, you're overthinking as usual. You don’t even believe in this stuff, nothing can hurt you if it’s not real. Do me a favor and stand up from that huddle you're in.” Dan widened his eyes at Phil as he began to carefully untangle himself from the blanket and rolled up sheets. He kept his eyes focused on only Phil’s face as he carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to step down. He couldn't do it, even staring at Phil with his tired blue eyes full of concern and adorably tangled mess of hair, he continued to worry about what could possibly be underneath his bed waiting to grab at his legs.

     “I can’t.” He said matter-of-factly as if it was common knowledge. Phil simply frowned at him.

     “Daniel, you have perfectly good legs that are able to hold your weight up, just stand up or so help me-“

     “What? Are you going to get another house plant?” Dan asked with a smirk as he tired to step down again, focusing only on Phil’s all too adorable pout as his toes touched the carpet and he went straight from zero to running at a speed he didn't know himself capable of, headed straight out of his room and down the hallway. Adrenaline was his new best friend, people always run faster when they’re scared shitless.

     “Yes, actually I was thinking of getting another one… Anyway, see, you're completely capable of keeping yourself together. If you really need to, just wait for me in the living room, okay?” Phil asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly again. Dan walked the rest of the way into the large room and plopped down on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest as best he could with the little flexibility and unusually long appendages he had. He held the phone in front of him again and watched as Phil gathered up his things on the other end.

     “Almost here?” He asked, peering around him suspiciously at the eerily quiet surroundings. Phil groaned in response but nodded his head anyway.

    “One more turn. I need to pay now so I’m turning this call off, okay?” As much as Dan didn't want to, he agreed, and watched as the call ended and he was left alone again. Phil was used to him being eager to see him after trips, they never really left each other’s side for long extents of time. But Dan had never needed him this much before, so much he felt like he’d self combust. The second the doorknob began to turn Dan was on his feet and running, suddenly not afraid of what could be lurking around the corner. The second Phil walked inside and dropped his bags at the door Dan’s arms were wrapping around him. The impact of the hug almost sent both of them flying straight out the door, but Phil didn't seem to mind.

     “I’m sorry.” He muttered into Dan’s shoulder, returning the hug.

     “Don’t ever leave me around this holiday ever again.” Dan said, pulling back and using all his strength to not lean in for a kiss just then. Horrible timing, Howell, horrible. Instead he leaned down to pick up some of Phil’s stuff to help him bring into the room. Phil smiled and closed the door behind him, locking it twice.

     “You look like you’ve been through the apocalypse.” Phil commented, laughing at how close Dan stayed to his side as they made their way to Phil’s room. “Just stay in here with me, but know I’m going right to sleep. I can’t possibly stay awake another minute, babe.” Phil slipped in the last word so smoothly that Dan hadn't even realized what he said at first.

     “What did you just..?” He didn't know exactly what to ask, Phil was probably just delirious and the nickname probably slipped out, but he’d be lying if he didn’t wish Phil had meant it.

     “Did I just what? Just get in the bed while I turn off the light myself so you don’t start whining.” Phil muttered as Dan crawled under the blue and green sheets and rested his head against one of the pillows that smelled so much like Phil that he wanted to stay there forever. As soon as the lights were off, Phil ungracefully found his way onto the bed as well, plopping down his glasses on the nightstand before rolling over on his side and looking at Dan through the darkness.

     “Were you really that scared? Or were you just finding a way to get into my bed again?” Phil asked with a yawn as Dan moved even closer so that their noses were practically touching. For the first time he was glad it was as dark as it was, so Phil couldn't see the color his cheeks turned at the comment.

     “I was terrified.” Dan whispered, knowing now was probably the better time to try what he was trying to try earlier, but not having the confidence to do so. Instead he was surprised when it was Phil that leaned the rest of the way in to kiss his forehead as if it were a common act. Dan was left awestruck as he stared wide-eyed at the older boy through the small space between them.

     “Get some sleep, Daniel.” Phil whispered with the hint of a smile in his voice, rolling onto his back with a sigh and pulling at the covers. Dan snapped out of the initial shock and hesitantly moved closer to rest his head against Phil’s chest, finally relaxing when he felt Phil’s arm wrap around him and pull him in closer. It didn't take long to fall asleep after that, as it turned out Phil Lester was all the light he needed.


End file.
